Morgan's memories
by Abelnostalgia
Summary: Je me prénomme Morgan, fils d'Olivia et de Robin. Je ne raconte qu'un peu l'atmosphère de ma jeunesse avant de partir vers le passé pour sauver mes parents d'une mort certaine...


**Morgan's memories**

Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à rester positive peu importe ce qui arrivait, car une simple dose de bonheur dans ce monde pouvait apporter un changement gigantesque. Tout ce que j'ai désiré être était suivre la trace de mes parents et ce, même si mon père avait trahi tout le pays et que m'a mère dû m'élever seule, me laissant une très bonne image de mon géniteur malgré tout. Elle me disait à quel point il avait essayé de se battre contre sa vrai nature, mais qu'il avait malheureusement succombé à l'inévitable, que peu importe ce que tout le monde racontait, ces paroles horribles dénudés de sens, mon père avait été un grand homme, brave, gentil, bon comme nul autre. Je la croyais et j'étais fière d'être la fille de mes deux parents, même de mon paternel qui avait simplement disparu suite à cet incident, probablement par peur des représailles ou parce que sa nature lui disait de rester auprès de Grima... Ma mère était toujours présente à me chanter des chansons merveilleuses pour m'endormir, à me rassurer alors que les flammes rongeaient peu à peu la ville où nous étions et ses habitants, mes amis... puis ma mère... Cette journée-là, je ne pus pleurer et encore aujourd'hui, le seul sentiment qui émane de cette tragédie étant la haine envers ce dragon maléfique. J'ai dû devenir forte, forte comme ma mère, forte comme mon père, apprenant rapidement à être tacticien, car il ne restait plus que nous, les enfants des défunts héros qui avaient rapidement appris à se battre pour survivre, nos parents périssant un à un de manière tragique... Je me devais de sourire et nourrir cet espoir alors que Lucina me regardait d'un œil si mauvais. Je sentais la rancœur envers moi et mon frère Inigo, comme si à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait, elle ne percevait que cette sombre nuit où son père avait été assassiné par le mien, mais qui pouvait la juger pour cela? Ne voulant pas empirer sa haine, j'évitais le plus de contacts visuels, de discussion et d'échanges avec elle, mais quand ils arrivaient, je portais mon plus grand sourire et tentais de lui partager cette joie avec elle qui avait une si lourde tâche sur ses épaules... Qui devait être forte, pour la troupe, pour le peuple et probablement pour elle-même qui voulait probablement s'écrouler comme le reste d'entre nous. Cette jeune femme appris peu à peu à nous faire confiance, ce qui semblait être plus facile à faire avec Inigo, probablement dû au fait qu'il ressemblait plus à notre mère qu'au traître qu'était notre géniteur. Maman me le disait souvent, que je ressemblais plus à papa, dans mon physique mais aussi dans ma manière d'agir...

Maman me manque chaque jour, mais je me dois de rester forte et sourire pour les autres... Être au moins un minimum utile pour que l'on m'accepte un peu comme je suis malgré tout...

Ensemble, nous en avions sauvé des gens, moi, Inigo, Severa, Lucina, Noire, Yarne, Kjelle, Owain, Laurent, Brady, Nah, Cynthia et non le moindre Gerome, cette carapace qui cache ses sentiments sous son masque, car Naga sait que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être en guerre, les moments de répit sont rare et la mort est tellement présente qu'être immunisé contre la vision de cette dernière est presqu'un prérequis, mais la vérité étant que l'on ne s'habitue jamais à cette vision, à tout ce sang, tous ces cris, ces larmes, ce désastre, ces pleures... voir les gens perdre des êtres chers, ça c'est ce qui m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois, ça et enlever la vie à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas pu hériter du talent de danse de ma très chère mère tout comme Inigo qui, lui, a trouvé en lui l'agilité et l'habileté à manier facilement une épée, mais j'aurais apprécié ne pas avoir à faire cette action, à tuer des gens et ruiner des familles. Chaque fois qu'une étoile filante apparaît, je m'empresse de souhaiter de me réveiller dans mon lit avec mes parents et mon frère, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que l'apparition de Grima ne se produise jamais, de pouvoir être enfin heureuse et non faire semblant pour tout ceux qui manque crucialement d'espoir. Ce sourire et cette énergie que je me force à avoir alors que je n'en avais plus depuis longtemps, épuisé comme tout le monde qui tente de gérer leur tristesse et leur crainte de manière si différente, cela m'épuisait encore plus, me donnant parfois même les hauts le cœur que je tentais de camoufler, ne dévoilant mon vrai moi qu'à ma solitude, mon frère faisant probablement de même, ne draguant que tout ce qui bougeait pour faire rire et se rendre un peu plus intéressant, un peu plus aimé, ce que tout le monde manquait grandement, d'amour, particulièrement Lucina, Severa et Gerome ou du moins, le démontrant un peu plus. La tristesse ne se manifeste qu'à ce moment, mais seul Inigo en a une vague idée, ce dernier m'ayant déjà vu en larme pour tant de chose que je ne pouvais faire autrement... Il était arrivé avec son sourire charmeur et sa bonté naturelle, me racontant des blague, me changeant les idées, ce dernier savant probablement très bien qu'en parler ne ferait qu'empirer la situation... Il savait être un bon grand frère, mais lui aussi avait ces moments sombres, lorsque l'on perdit Lissa, ce fut une tragédie pour tous, mais Inigo et Owain n'était pas prêt à affronter cela seul... Alors je vins avec ma bonne humeur et mon semblant d'espoir, tentant de leur envoyer tout le positif que je ne possédais pas...

Les temps étaient difficiles, mais nous y parvînmes jusqu'à ce jour plus sombre que tous ou du moins pour plusieurs d'entre nous, dont moi-même. La pluie d'un rouge sang semblait devenir une habitude pour tous tout comme la noirceur qui régnait partout. Malgré le faire que je possédais le livre de Naga et que je l'utilisais avec habileté, que tout le monde faisait son possible partout, que Inigo couvrait mes arrières, éliminant les servants de Grima, la vue à la suite de ce combat fut tellement funèbre qu'il pris tout le monde dans un courant de peur, de tristesse et de dépression et c'était probablement de ma faute. Mes yeux se posèrent sur tous ces corps étendus par terre, alors qu'à l'habitude je ne fais que fermer les yeux et me dire que j'ai tenté de sauver le plus de personne possible, mais ce village avec simplement été décimé avant notre arrivée, ne laissant que ces horribles individus à faire payer. Nous n'avions pas pu les sauver, aucun d'entre eux et cette déception m'avait probablement poussé à chercher une lueur d'espoir, un simple survivant, mais la vue de tous ces corps mort, gisant dans leur sang, décapité, les vêtements fraîchement enlevé pour certaines malheureuses avant que les coups d'épée ne s'abattent sur leur peau, mes yeux se posèrent plus précisément sur un enfant, dans les bras de sa mère qui désiraient sensiblement le protéger et ce moment fut fatidique pour moi. Les tremblements se firent voir et le silence qui régnaient par la suite prouvait que je n'étais pas la seule à regarder avec dégoût et tristesse cette scène qui inspirait exactement ce que Grima désirait : Le désespoir et la peur. Ce fut Inigo qui me pris dans ses bras, me retirant doucement de cette vision, c'était probablement une des première fois où je ressemblais à Severa, mais en beaucoup plus faible, comme si je venais d'être frappée par la réalité, cette couverture de verre, de joie et d'espoir n'ayant qu'exploser, laissant des morceaux tranchants tomber un peu partout, mon frère dû s'être entaillé avec mon désespoir, car ses mots encourageant, son sourire et ses conversations terriblement inutiles et cocasses n'ayant pas été au rendez-vous cette journée-là. Aucun mot ne fût prononcé par la suite jusqu'au lendemain, mes tremblements s'étant estompé tranquillement durant la nuit, mais ce sentiment restant toujours en moi, ce sourire n'apparaissant pas sur mon visage. Cette soirée là, j'ai souhaité tout oublié... Cette soirée là, mon souhait fût exhausser 24 heures plus tard alors que le voyage dans le temps fut lancé...

 _Et j'oubliai tout..._

Note de l'auteur

Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un One shot ou une continuation. J'avais simplement envie d'écrire un peu ma version des souvenirs perdus de Morgan avant de perdre la mémoire, Inigo lui disant qu'il croyait qu'un événement l'aurait probablement mis dans cet état (''on a pas pu sauvé tout le monde'') dans l'une de leur discussion, ce qui me porte à croire que Inigo en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne semble vouloir divulguer. Et ça m'a inspiré un peu. Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop merdique, peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, laissez-moi vos reviews. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes s'il y en a beaucoup.


End file.
